The Dalek Stargate
by MrScirev
Summary: After a certain Max Evans escapes through it, the Daleks make their discovery of the Stargate on Skaro... what will be the end result?
1. Chapter 1

**The Dalek Stargate by MrScirev (C) 2010-2011  
**

**Chapter 1**

The night fell on this war ravaged world... explosions were heard as a lone figure ran across towards a strange Ring formation. He was being chased by what seemed like machines which looked like pepperpots. Evil deadly nazi creatures living within metal shells, who called themselves Daleks. Some were gold coloured and Max, as he was called, thought they were the leaders of the group. Others were more lively coloured, with red and blue and even silver ones. He found the device needed to dial a destination and after he punched in the code for earth, the Ring or Stargate activated. There was a loud sound and a water-like material came out of the Stargate - a Chappa'ai as their makers called these Rings. The outburst from the Chappa'ai blew up most of the Daleks which were firing at him. He managed to get into the Stargate's event horizon but one of the blasts hit the Stargate and must have damaged it slightly..

The Dalek Prime decided that the Stargate must have been an old gateway, a wormhole generator as the Daleks called it. So the first task of the Daleks was to determine how to power it up. The Daleks reviewed the security footage of the escapee. He had dialled the device adjacent to the gate. They zoomed on the symbol keys he had pressed.

They determined the symbols must stand for the destination's location, some point in space. They dialed it but did not manage to connect. Something was not working correctly. So they decided to do an alternative - brute force dialling.  
It would take them some time - no a very long time - to attempt all the possible sequences. Lots of the attempts did not produce valid stargate locations. And not knowing the point of origin glyph for their homeworld (which they called Skaro, even though it was not the first world they called with that name) meant that they had to cycle through lots more combinations than if they knew that. But they had no way of knowing this.

To be continued..

The Daleks are Terry Nation's  
The Tok'ra, the Ancients and Stargate SG-1 (including Sam) are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA,Double Secret Productions and Gekko Productions.


	2. Chapter 2

**The****Dalek****Stargate**

**Chapter 2**

At Cheyenne Mountain the US military held its best kept segret. An alien Stargate device which had been hooked up to a powerful dialing computer, allowed travel between a multitude of worlds. This Stargate though had a protective Iris which had been fitted to protect it from any undesired enemy attack.

The Doctor had been here lately with the WhoSliders, in his fifth incarnation. He had helped Stargate Command quite a bit. And lately a man had materialized within the Stargate's buffer systems, a man called Max Evans. He had escaped the Daleks on their homeworld. The Doctor had told General Hammond - in charge of Stargate Command - that it was imperative that the Daleks would not be allowed to get to know of the Stargate, though this was quite likely to happen. Imagine if they were to spread their evil throughout the galaxy without requiring a starship. At this stage of the Dalek development, starships were not feasible... their technology had not progressed that much. Give them access to the Stargate network and they would be able to scavenge so much technology, plus take over the galaxy in no time. As a preventive measure (well the only one which could be taken) General Hammond had ordered the coordinates of Skaro to be blocked from the dialing computer, and nothing would ever be allowed to dial in from that location for whatever reason (not even a GDO signal would override this).

Some time had passed. Finally the Daleks had managed to dial a correct sequence which got the Stargate on Skaro to power-up successfully. A lone Dalek was sent towards the Stargate, however an energy wave emerging from the device washed over it and totally destroyed it, leaving nothing. But the wormhole had been established, so the Daleks sent another Dalek this time. The fearful Dalek stepped through the wormhole. The Dalek sent back a message that it had reached the other side, but after a few seconds it was not heard from again. Other Daleks sent through were similarly destroyed by the Tollan security forces. Thus the Dalek Prime took the decision not to send more Daleks to that location and to attempt other locations. The location of that world was noted however, for future access...

Perhaps as soon as more powerful spacecraft were to be constructed by the Daleks, and if they could pinpoint a conversion from Stargate to Galactic coordinates, that world could become a prime target for destruction...

The Daleks are Terry Nation's

The Doctor is the BBC's

The Tok'ra, the Ancients and Stargate SG-1 (including Sam) are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA,Double Secret Productions and Gekko Productions.

The WhoSliders are mine (see WhoSliders series v1 & v2 on .net)

Max Evans is the future Alt-Max from the Roswell show (as he had appeared in WhoSliders v1)


End file.
